James Barnes (Earth-1198)
History "I've killed my fair share of people. Some deserved it, sure. But on the flipside, there are some who didn't. Who were put in harms way because of my actions. Today, I honour those who died because of my actions. Those who were slaughtered because they were in the way. It's a curse above anything else. I'm tortured by the souls of the innocents that I killed, and it's the biggest burden I could carry. I was told in Camp Lehigh that when we die, our burdens are strapped to our backs and we have to walk through a vast desert, dragged down by our burdens. I fear that I'll have too much. I'll fall to my knees and buckle under the pressure. But for now, I'm doing what I think is good. Sure there'll always be innocents who get in my way, but a price often has to be payed to help the greater good." James was born in London, and his father was forced to raise him alone when his mother died during labour. His dad, George, saw his son as a shining light, believing that the universe wanted him to be born to replace his mother after her inevitable death. However, by the age of seven he realised his dad had been lying to stop him from feeling like he had killed his mum. George was caught up in the middle of a shooting when James was nine, and died from uncontrollable bleeding after being shot several times. James was able to say his goodbyes before his dad died, and was put into an orphanage. The problem was that the number of people adopting was small, and that small number wanted babies or toddlers, not nine-year-old boys. He spent two years in the orphanage before his uncle arrived to take him over to America with him. It was from this uncle that James gained the nickname 'Bucky'. He went with his uncle, Ian, to Lehigh, a small Virginian town. He was brought up by his aunt and uncle, who gave him an educated and happy life, and helped him get over the deaths of both parents. When he was twenty-two, World War II began, and he decided to enroll to join the war. He spent three months in intense training, and each day became more and more determined to fight. When the time came for him to be shipped out, he was pulled aside by the general, who introduced him to Captain Steve Rogers. Bucky had been chosen to be partnered with 'Captain America' because of his immense physical condition and willing to fight. Their first mission threw them into the middle of Germany on a mission to assassinate Hitler. They were unable to complete the mission, however as Adolf had been moved to a different location between the military recieving the intel and their arrival. They went on a number of missions, assassinating a number of high-ranking Nazi leaders, and stopping countless raids on villages and towns by the German forces. His partnership with Steve became a great friendship, and the two became inseparable. Category:Males Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Soldiers Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Gun Wielders Category:Versions of Winter Soldier